


Moondust

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Space, Bittersweet, Cultural self-mutilation, Falling Out of Love, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, It's very minor though, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: Doyoung knows he'll only hold Ten back.





	Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I came up with in class. It's a little tragic but I hope you enjoy

Doyoung flicked the switches of the console with a sigh as his ship landed on the moon's surface with practiced ease.

He turned off the engine and sat there for a bit, staring at the stars, letting his mind drift.

Ten would probably be in another galaxy by now. He had left a little before Doyoung, jumping onto his own ship with his crew, wanting to explore the unknown. Wanting to see new stars, new planets, new phenomena.

Doyoung had wanted him to stay close, stay home. He had wanted Ten to stay with him.

But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew Ten would never be happy if he was chained home.

He wanted Ten to be happy.

So Doyoung let him go.

Doyoung let him go, but that meant he had to break his own heart. Literally.

On his way to the moon, he had pulled out the organ regulating his emotions and cut off the part that held the strongest affection for Ten, as was the custom.

His species always said that if you weren't good enough for whoever you held feelings for, you didn't deserve to have them in the first place.

Bracing himself, Doyoung left the captain's chair, a small box tucked under his arm as he made his way outside.

The moon was grainy under his feet. The gravity was strong enough to keep him grounded, but light enough to make his hair float around his head. The cold reminded him of Ten's gaze right before he left.

Doyoung walked around for a bit, and kneeled down when he found a small crater filled with dust.

He scooped the dust aside and placed his affections in there, covering it all back up before standing.

He mumbled a prayer, and spit on the crater.

There. Done.

No more holding Ten back.

No more heartbreak.

No more feelings he didn't deserve to have.

He went back to his ship, flicked the switches, and set course home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
